


A Handful of Sugar and A Pinch of Spice

by mildlyproductivetrashbag



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Internet Personalities, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Lots of it, Shenanigans, YouTubers - Freeform, flour, whisks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyproductivetrashbag/pseuds/mildlyproductivetrashbag
Summary: Whenever Dan and Phil post a baking video, all you see is the finished product. But have you ever wondered what goes on behind the scenes?  What do they get up to?(Hint: Shenanigans. Lots and lots of shenanigans. Really, what else did you expect? This is Dan and Phil we're talking about here.)





	A Handful of Sugar and A Pinch of Spice

The sun’s rays filtered through the dark curtains, spreading light inside Dan’s room. A particularly errant beam shone directly in his face, and elicited a loud groan from the man. He rolled over in an attempt to continue sleeping. He threw the duvet over his head, when a loud crash suddenly resounded throughout the apartment.

He shot up and out of the bed, nearly falling flat on his face. Blankets tangled up around his legs being the main cause. Shaking them off, he pulled himself up and ran out of his room, to find the source of the sound.

“Phil? Was that you?” He called out, worry and exasperation creeping into his voice. His mind was hazy with sleep and he nearly smacked into the glass doors leading to the kitchen. Sliding them open, he was met with a truly horrific sight. The kitchen.

Pots and pans of all sizes were strewn across the floor, coupled with several boxes of open and unopened cereal, and various pieces of cutlery. At the edge of the mess stood his friend, holding a measuring cup, and looking for all the world like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Whoops.” Phil gingerly tried to step back. He winced when his foot hit a pot and sent it rolling across the floor. “Sorry?” He said, and looked at Dan apologetically.

“What the hell Phil? It’s-“he glanced at the clock on the wall, “It’s half past 6 in the _morning!_ What are you even doing up? Actually,” he shook his head, “Never mind that. How did you even manage to make this much of a mess?” Dan looked around the room in disbelief.

Phil shrugged and placed the measuring cup on the countertop. “I was preparing stuff for the baking video. You know, the one we were supposed to film yesterday?” he stared pointedly at Dan, “But we couldn’t because _someone_ was too lazy to get off the couch.”

Dan crossed his arms and stared back defiantly. “I was busy.”

“You were on tumblr.”

“So?” He refused to back down. “That doesn’t count.”

“Yes it does.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“Yes it does!”

“No it doesn’t!”

“You know what? Sod it.” He threw his hands up into the air. “Let’s just clean this mess up, before anything else happens.” He ran a hand through his hair and waded into the sea of cooking utensils and began picking up pots and pans. Phil grinned triumphantly and cheered, “Whoo! Phil 1, Dan 0!”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Real mature Phil.”

Everything went silent, and for a moment he thought that his friend had left the room. He huffed in irritation. A gentle tap on his shoulder caught his attention, and he turned around, ready to give him an earful. “Phil, stop mucking abou-“ A handful of flour went flying into his face before he could finish his sentence.

Startled, he began to splutter and cough, trying to get the dry, powdery taste of flour out of his mouth. “What- _Phil!”_ He couldn’t see much of anything, but he could definitely hear the man in question laughing and gasping for breath somewhere in front of him. The cheeky bastard.

“Oh my god!” Phil manages to gasp out, “You should see your face!” He continued to laugh, but the sudden sight of Dan’s murderous expression prompted him to run out.

Dan straightened up, wiping his face on his sleeve. With a dangerous glint in his eyes, he cracked his knuckles and grabbed a handful of flour.

“It’s on, Phil.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

“That was fun.” Phil said, and nudged Dan’s shoulder. The two were in the bathroom, standing in front of the sink. They were covered in flour from head to toe, though most of it was concentrated on their faces. Their clothes were no exception.

Dan replied with a reluctant nod. “Yeah, but let’s agree to never do this again. Seriously. Our landlord is going to murder us if he sees the apartment.” He turned the tap and let the water wash away the flour. He scrubbed his hands clean with a hand towel as Phil did the same beside him. However, the two soon realized that a towel and some water was not going to be enough.

“Dan? I’m going to take a shower. Let’s do the video after lunch, yeah?” Phil asked, hanging up the hand towel.

“Sure. Maybe then you won’t be tempted to snack on the ingredients.” Dan teased and poked him playfully.

“Hey!”

“What? It’s true.” He received a small handful of flour on his arm and Phil dashed away. He was sorely tempted to retaliate, but eventually decided it wasn’t worth it. That didn’t mean he couldn’t retaliate later though. With that thought, he went to grab his towel and took a shower.

After they finally got rid of all the flour and eating a pleasant lunch, courtesy of Phil, the two found themselves in the kitchen. Dan was holding the camera while Phil grabbed the ingredients.

“Is this really a good idea? I mean, our last baking video went pretty well, but I’m not so sure our skills extend to cakes.

“Don’t worry so much. What could possibly-“ Dan cut him off by placing a hand on his mouth. “Don’t jinx it.” Phil nodded, and pulled the hand off of his mouth. He bounded off to the side and put on an apron. With a wide grin, he turned to the camera. “Let’s start!”

Dan smiled at his antics. He switched on the camera as his friend went and sat on top of the countertop. He slid out of frame and jumped back in dramatically. “Hello internet! It’s that time of the year again!” He raised his hands and yelled, “Christmas!”

“Hopefully. You could be watching this in Easter, or something.” Phil interjected behind him. He jumped off of the counter and joined Dan at his side.

“Regardless of what day you’re watching this on, we hope you’re having a fantastic day. But also, be prepared to watch us attempt,” he coughed loudly and muttered, “more like fail,” he raised his voice once more, “A cake!”

“Oh Dan, with our amazing baking skills combined, nothing could possible stand in our way!” Phil placed his hand on his hips, and grabbed the recipe book with his free hand. Determination flashing in his eyes, he held up the book to the camera and said, “Especially not this cake!”

“Lighthearted Lester strikes again.” He rolled his eyes fondly. “Let’s get started.’ He stepped aside and allowed him to move forward. “Ingredients!”

Phil held up a bar of butter in one hand while he balanced three eggs in his right.

“You’re going to need a pound of butter,” he shook the butter in his hand, “Four eggs,” he tried to lift his right hand, when one of the eggs slid off and fell. Fortunately, Dan’s quick reflexes jumped into play and he managed to catch it before it got too far.

The two audibly sighed in relief. Dan turned towards the camera and said, “And that, kids, is why you _don’t_ try to balance three eggs in one hand.”

“Yep!” Phil agreed with a sheepish smile. He carefully placed the eggs on the counter, taking care to move them away from the edge. “Next ingredient!”

Dan stood up shakily and grabbed the nearest thing to him. A bag of flour.

“500 grams of flour, which you should definitely _not_ play around with.” He shot a glare at Phil. “This guy thought it would be funny to throw some flour at someone from behind their backs.”

“Hey! You did it to me too!”

“Hush Phil, you started it.” He ignored the incoherent mutters the other sent his way and picked up a large several bowl.

“You’ll need several bowls for mixing, a baking pan, a spoon…” He rattled off various baking utensils while Phil held them up behind him.

“And finally,” He paused and held his breath, “the dreaded whisk!”

Dan shook said item dramatically, “Dun, dun, dun!” He glared at the whisk, my mortal enemy has returned.”

Behind him, Phil chuckled and snatched the whisk out of Dan’s grip. “Alright! Enough of that! Time to put it away.” He placed it on the table, along with all the other cooking utensils.

The rest of the day passed by in around the same vein. Every now and then, the occasional meaningless spat would come up and their cooking time would increase by another few minutes. At the end of it all, the kitchen was more or less trashed, their clothes stained with icing, and they themselves were quite pleased with the product of their efforts.

After wrapping up the video, the two retreated into the living room with large slices of cake in hand. An episode of Yuri on Ice was playing on the television. The lights were dimmed, creating a cozy atmosphere.

“We should do this again,” Dan mumbled through a mouthful of cake. “Maybe cut down on the sugar though. I might start vomiting rainbows after I finish this slice.” He grimaced and stared at the cake. After a moment, he shrugged and continued to devour the slice.

“No way!” Phil argued. “That’s what make it good!” He waved his fork haphazardly, nearly hitting Dan in the process. A fleck of icing fell off and stained his jeans. He didn’t seem to notice.

“Honestly Phil, at this rate, we’re going to die of diabetes by the time we’re forty.”

“Shh! I can’t hear them over your voice.” His eyes were glued to the TV, so he didn’t notice the affectionate glance Dan sent his way.

The two relaxed and watched anime well into the early hours of the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Their 'relationship' (wat) in this fic depends entirely on the reader. Personally, I see them being completely platonic. But hey, I don't dictate what you guys think.
> 
> That's all :D


End file.
